


Life in a Memory

by Lady_Kaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: “You’re in charge Noctis…”“What!”  The Prince gasped, his blue eyes springing open so wide that they looked ready to pop from the poor boy’s head.  Thankfully Gladiolus and Ignis were both more than prepared for the news.Regis stood up and motioned for Clarus to head toward the door.  “I said you are in charge.  I’m going to take a month off.”“You’re leaving?!”  The young Prince jumped up from behind his desk and nearly ran after his father, panicked completely about being left in charge of the Kingdom.Regis smiled tenderly, the gesture full of warmth and exhaustion as he shrugged his broad shoulders and said, “You’ll be fine.”  With a wink and a wave, the King departed the citadel, and then his city, in search of some adventure.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Life in a Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



> I chose not to archive warnings because this is for a friend for her birthday so I didn't want the warnings to be overly glaring. There is sadness but there is also happiness. Somewhat canon compliant..... at the end. 
> 
> Happy Birthday GG!

\-------------------------------------

“Here it is!” Regis threw open the doors to the apartment, he had rented for the next month, so that he and Clarus could step inside. The King’s features were full of excitement while his Shield’s face was far less impressed.

Clarus dropped their bags, one each, on the dusty hardwood floors that looked more like a three dimensional topography map than flooring. The boards were warped and worn in certain places, along with not matching in others due to new boards replacing old and broken ones. Some areas weren’t even stained the same color, or at all! Clarus sucked in a sharp breath and took a good long look around. Yep. There was no doubt about it.

This apartment was a dump! With a weary sigh he gazed over at his chipper companion and asked, “You couldn’t have found anything else, Highness?”

Regis scoffed and whacked Clarus on the arm. “Don’t call me Highness. We are free from titles and roles for a whole month. Don’t spoil this for me Clarus.” Regis knew that he was getting toward the end of his life, with supporting the crystal and dealing with the constant threat from Niflheim. For one month, he was bound and determined to forget all of those stresses and show the man he loved, just how much he loved him.

The atmosphere turned solemn, Clarus’ soft gaze slipping closed as he remembered back to old memories he rarely waded through anymore. A younger, carefree Regis who sat in the grass of the Citadel gardens, while whispering his dreams to his dedicated Shield. Dreams of finding some rundown apartment that they could make their own, fill up with odds and ends that looked nothing like the surroundings in the Citadel, while they did what they wanted when they wanted.

With a sigh, Clarus drops his irritation almost immediately and leans in to kiss Regis’ cheek. If they were going to have their freedom, then he was going to kiss this man as much as he wanted. “Come on then, Rege. Let’s get settled.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Regis’ chest puffed out with pride and joy, while his worries drifted to the background of his thoughts. “It’s gonna be great Clar. We are going to get to eat out, go to clubs, dance…” Regis had chosen a fairly good sized city in the country of Accordo for their getaway. He knew that they would have to worry about onlookers and have less chances of being recognized as Accordian’s in the rural fishing areas didn’t pay close attention to matters of other countries save their own. There was very little chance they would be recognized.

“We are going to have to get some more furniture.” Clarus sighed, taking up the bags once more and taking them over to the double bed, whose mattress was inches thick and settled on a creaky old spring frame. He was pretty sure sleeping on the ground would be more comfortable than that thing. The only other stitch of comfort in the entire studio apartment was the stained wingback chair beside the window and a set of rickety kitchen chairs beside an equally decrepit wooden kitchen table. Suddenly home was feeling so far away…

The second the bags were on the ground and he was halfway upright, Clarus felt a rather sturdy body connect with his back that sent him toppling onto the squeaky bed. “Ooof!” The Shield half groaned, half laughed as he rolled over and found his King straddling his waist. Hazel eyes were no longer clouded up with fatigue, and the smile he wore made Clarus want to kiss him until he could feel it curve his own lips. There was dust in the air, swimming in the sunlight that streamed in through a filthy window, and Regis was all but glowing. Clarus stroked his hand up into the shaggy grey and white beard, scratching his fingernails down to the rough skin beneath and sighed. He would sleep on this bed for the rest of eternity just to see his King smile so. “Tell me… Tell me Rege, what are we doing for the next month?” Clarus had been determined not to listen to his King’s plans, because he had been sure they wouldn’t be realized, but here they were.

Dressed in jeans and t-shirts, laying on a bed that was far too small for them, looking at each other like they once did when they were young teenagers. Free…

And so full of love and wonder.

Regis grinned happily and despite his knee, leaned down to curl up against Clarus’ chest so that he could enjoy those strong fingers work through his thick grey mane. “Everything?”

“Everything.” Clarus rumbled, inhaling a breath full of must, dust and that fresh clean smell of his King. Of his love.

Maybe… this place wasn’t so bad after all…

Maybe he would learn to like it. Especially if his King was going to smile like that for the rest of the whole month.

Stroking his thumb across the pout of Regis’ bottom lip, Clarus dragged him down for a long, languid kiss that ended when they decided, and no one else.

\------------------

Life was to be lived and there was a significant amount of it that Regis and Clarus had never lived the way the rest of the world had. The little bucket list that Regis had made for the two of them to do would seem rather tiresome or even boring to most people, but he could hardly hide his excitement to get started! 

Regis laid in bed, watching the seconds hand of his watch tick along to a decent hour in the morning. He wasn’t entirely sure how long he had been up, or whether it was because he was stiff as all get out or just excited for the first full day of his adventure, but it had still been dark outside when his eyes popped open. As the sky outside shaded into beautiful hues of pink and orange, Regis laid beside Clarus and watched him happily. Usually he slept with a permanent frown, but this morning his brow had been unburdened and even if his feet were sticking out of the metal frame of the bed, he seemed fairly comfortable.

The second his watch chimed for seven a.m. Regis threw himself against Clarus who was already wide eyed and ready to catch him. “You were awake?” Regis landed against the other man’s chest with a slight pout on his face, but accepted the kiss that he was gifted. One hand in silver strands, with the other anchored to a narrow hip, Clarus took a long sweep of his tongue inside the King’s mouth and groaned when he felt the man’s hard arousal poke his belly. Was sex on their list of things to do?

“Ah ah!” Regis batted down those massive hands reaching for him and when they wouldn’t stop, he got up from the bed with a mighty squeak of the springs, and attempted a glare at his lover. “None of that!”

“All of that.” Clarus muttered, leaning to grab at the silk boxer shorts just in his line of sight. He missed… “Come on Regis. Come to bed…”

The King shook his head, but couldn’t help but tease, “Why are you so horny?”

Clarus chuckled, “I’m always horny. I just can’t always act on it.” They could rarely act on their attraction to one another because there was always someone around the corner. But now…

Now they were free. Suddenly this lumpy, squeaky bed was paradise and Clarus wasn’t sure he wanted to return home. 

Regis narrowed his eyes playfully, and then carefully stepped forward into Clarus’ orbit. With each step he took, the other man’s face brightened all the more, until his crotch was face level with his Shield’s and said Shield was slipping his hand beneath the waistband to withdraw his rock hard erection. “Just a little bit of a delay.” The King chided through a heavy breath, sucking in a startled gasp through his mouth as Clarus swallowed him down.

“Oh Clar…” Regis reached for the smooth surface of his beloved’s head, and anchoring his hand to the back, he gently began to thrust. The heat and the warmth was intoxicating around his shaft, even more so due to the fact that they didn’t have to rush. His head tipped back as two massive paws gripped at his firm behind and that glorious throat opened up to take him in, all the way to the hilt.

The King was lost, languidly rocking his cock into the depths of his love’s mouth, letting out moan after moan of praise. When he came, it was on an unhushed shout that probably rattled through the walls surrounding them.

Neither Regis, nor Clarus gave a damn.

\-------------------

“Regis? Are you sure you want to get clothes here?” The taller man took in his surroundings well over ten times, trying to find one sanitary surface… but…

To be honest, Clarus wasn’t sure there was enough detergent to get the contents of this store clean should they try! And especially not the communal washer and dryer of their apartment complex. The dingy little building was chock full of various articles from home furnishings to clothing that looked twenty to thirty years old. Now, Clarus wasn’t the judgy sort, at least he tried not to be, but there was a thick grime covering every available surface in the store that smelled like grease and sadness. 

“Oh! It’s not that bad.” Regis grabbed his companion’s hand and dragged the both of them inside. There were so many things to behold! Treasures as far as the eye could see…

“Clarus look at this!”

“That is a potato peeler Regis.”

“What’s it for?” 

“Peeling… potatoes.”

“Clarus! Look!”

“Yes, Regis. That is a rather nice tea set.”

“Can we get it for the apartment?”

“Are you going to drink tea?”

“Probably not.” *grabs hold of the set anyway*

“Clarus!”

“Regis put that down!”

“What is it?”

Clarus sighed and rubbed across his eyes with his index finger and thumb. “That is women’s lingerie…”

Regis grin was slightly raunchy as he held it up against his white t-shirt and wiggled his hips a bit. “How about we spice things up…”

“I refuse to let you wear that….” He was trying to found an appropriate word for how he felt about buying second hand underwear that went near one’s private parts but the second a spider dropped from the crotch, Regis let out a shriek and bolted from the store.

They never went back to the second hand store.

From then on, they became target shoppers.

\-----------------------------------------

A rainy, lazy day in the middle of the week saw Regis lounging about on his brand new plush bean bag he had bought from the target after the distressing visit to the second hand store. Clarus was puttering about happily in their kitchen, pulling together a meal that didn’t require the stove or microwave considering that the power was out. Unfortunately this meant that they couldn’t listen to music, but that was alright, they had the pinging from numerous sized bowls sounding off across the room. They were on the top floor of a building that clearly had roof issues.

Rolling his head against the flimsy pillow behind his head, he smiled at the sight of his lover dressed in knee length sweats and no shirt. With a week under their belts in this crazy adventure Regis was bound and determined to have, Clarus was finally settling in. And therefore the King was willing to make a few concessions.

“Alright. You win.” Regis mumbled with a grin, stretching out his tired, old legs and then gazed up at the ceiling. It was so quiet… so peaceful.

Clarus smirked and turned to regard his handsome paramour. “What have I won now?”

“We will go get a new bed tomorrow.” The poor man was far too long for the one they currently had and the mattress was so thin that Regis could feel the springs digging into him each night. 

The Shield’s eyes twinkled knowingly as he teased, “Is this really for me?” He had watched his King rise each morning, stiff as could be until his limp turned into a slight shuffle and then at last, a decent stride. “And I thought you were worried about our budget.” Regis had been the one to bring the funds that they would have for the entirety of their stay. So far he had been stiff with the budgeting, except for his ridiculous bean bag that was covered in little palm trees and pineapples wearing sunglasses. “How much did you bring anyway?”

“Not much Clarus. I wanted to be as accurate about this as possible.” Regis stated with the utmost seriousness. He had worked hard to ensure that they would not overspend, but that they also wouldn’t miss resources so that they could have the full civilian experience without the stress. What Regis didn’t know was that Clarus had also prepared for this little venture, having stored up a safe amount of money in his alias bank account. This was used for covert missions, or what were supposed to be covert missions and just turned into Regis wandering around various cities buying the most ridiculous items, like a pair of vans that he could only wear around the apartments on the weekend. This way the royal accounts wouldn’t be linked to stores that could draw attention to the King in a negative light. Not that owning Vans as horrible, but the media latched on to anything they could. 

The front page would be some horrendous article about a mid life crisis and then the vultures would start to hover to catch other tid bits that weren’t their business…

Clarus hated it! But, he didn’t have to consider any of that right now. “How much Regis.” The Shield glanced over his shoulder from his cooking and raised a thick brow to prompt further for the answer he wanted. He needed to know exactly what he was working with.

Regis curled down into his beanbag, grumbling about how his Shield didn’t trust him to handle matters and finally said, with a hint of anger in his tone. “100,000 dollars. Okay!” 

The spoon in Clarus’ hand clattered into the skillet he was working on, which he snapped up and once the skillet was away from the flame, he turned on his clueless lover. “Regis…” He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his arm. “You know that that is a lot of money for a ‘common’ person, don’t you?”

Regis balked at such a statement, “No! It can’t be! I did all my research.”

“Who did you ask?” Clarus murmured out with a wry grin. He knew Regis’ research… 

Chances were his King…

“I asked some of the workers in the Citadel what would be an acceptable amount for me to take in order to be a common person…” HIs features were innocent, blatantly so, which meant that he was genuinely curious as to where he had misstepped in all of his planning.

This time when the Shield turned back to his food, he attempted not to howl in laughter at his King’s naivete. The man was a genius, and a hero with the way he ran his country. He fought for injustices no matter how big or small until the world of Lucis was at rights once more. Everyone had their purpose, and a job that benefited the country, and Regis believed in hard work and fairness for all. But damn he was clueless about money. Budgets for the Kingdom? Fine. Budgets for himself…

Not a sweet damn clue.

Clarus could have gone into how asking people who worked in the Citadel, especially certain departments, wouldn’t have a complete grasp of a ‘normal’ person’s salary. Some would, but they would be biased toward their King and give him an outrageous number to ensure that he was comfortable and could have the things he was used to at his fingertips monetarily.

Instead of scolding him, he plated up the food and headed into the living room, plopping down beside his grey haired love with a twinkle in his eyes. “It’s fine Rege. It’s just fine. You did well.” He kissed his lover with a grin on his face that he rarely wore anymore, and settled in to eat.

Regis knew when he was being placated, and while he wanted to dig the truth out of Clarus, that gorgeous grin on the other man’s face stopped him. There wasn’t an ounce of stress or fatigue stamped into the Shield’s demeanor and even his lips were slack in a relaxed pose. Regis had never been privy to this side of Clarus save for in the aftermath of their love making and they took a few moments for just them. 

So, Regis let it go and dug into his meal with gusto, gushing about how wonderful boxed macaroni and cheese with hot dogs was and even going so far as to ask for seconds. To which Clarus lovingly motioned toward the kitchen and said, “Go serve yourself, Rege. No servants here.” 

‘No. There aren’t. And I’m glad.’ Regis thought to himself before bounding off to get more food.

That night while they watched television on their little black and white set, the King laid with his head in Clarus’ lap, nursing a belly ache like the kinds he had when he was a child and ate too much candy. And he had never been more happy.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Darkness surrounded them and their harsh breaths, desperate and eager for more of the gentle friction that comes from beards rubbing against skin. Firm lips, probing fingertips and that wicked, thick tongue are all playing across Regis’ nerves like a wildfire through a forest. He gasps when Clarus finds that spot behind his ear and sucks, just as one sword calloused hand dips inside of the waistband of his dark denim jeans and fleets over his growing erection.

“Clar…” Regis whines, wound up to the worst degree, and nowhere near in a mood to be teased. But this is what clarus does best….

He teases, and winds his King’s key up to the point that it will surely break and he will be left adrift with the tightness of his coils torturing him. He turned his head and caught a broad mouth, slicked with spit and butter from the popcorn. “Ssshhh… watch your movie.” Clarus taunts him, reminding them both that this little adventure had been Regis’ idea and now he was going to deal with his ravenous boyfriend.

Regis had teased him up and down all morning with fleeting touches and then full out grabs onto the Shield’s person until he was ready to toss the other man to the bed and ravage him. Of course Regis managed to evade him with various distractions but now, here they were, in this empty theater, in their ancient chairs stained with various fluids, and there wasn’t anything to distract the Shield from his desires.

Regis blew out a sharp breath through his nose that ended on a whimper as Clarus unbuckled his pants and leaned down to nuzzle at the tops of his boxers. The screen flashed bright white, blinding the sole viewer in the room and then he was swallowed down by liquid fire that constricted all around him. “Fuck.” He hissed, latching onto Clarus’ head, but the Shield knocked his King’s hand back and away from him.

“Leave me be.” He commanded in a harsh tone that made Regis’ hips stutter out of their rhythm. His fingers twitched, cock throbbed wildly, and even his lips were beginning to tick beneath the splay of his beard in a noticeable fashion. When Clarus was in command it was one of the hottest things Regis had ever seen. He loved this side of Clarus….

A soft bite to the head of his cock after a few lazy licks, to which Regis rewarded his lover with some of the filthiest sounds, he was startled back into awareness as a massive hand pressed to the back of his head and guided it toward the massive cock now waiting for its own attention.

Clarus was gloriously thick and while not terribly long, the girth was more than enough to make up for the lack of length. Each time REgis was spread open by his handsome Shield, nothing else mattered but the satisfaction of being filled to capacity and nearly past it. Cupping at the base of the shaft, the veins already standing on end to the point that Regis felt them rub across his lips in a difference of texture, he leaned down and tenderly began to lick and play.

Clarus wasn’t having any of that. He tightened his grasp on the back of his King’s head and pushed the man down. “No no… none of that.” He hissed, nostrils flaring wide as he sunk down further into his seat so that his hips were in the perfect position for thrusting. “You teased me all day. Suck. And make sure i’m plenty wet, because when I say you are done, I’m going to fuck your tight ass until you are screaming.” 

Hazel eyes widened in anticipation just as strong hips began to thrust upward toward his face, pushing his mouth open as far as it could go while Clarus began to inch toward the back of his throat. A soft moan died out around the other man’s cock and when Regis’ head was petted and he was called a ‘good boy’ he all but melted.

The rest was a blur…

One moment he was sucking and having his face thoroughly fucked and the next there was that hand, back in his hair, yanking him up and away from his play toy. REgis whimpered, and then nearly screamed as Clarus maneuvered him so that his legs were straddled over the thick thighs of his taller companion, and two firm pairs of hands were parting his cheeks. The head of a violently red cock pressed against his entrance and then he was being filled. The drag of Clarus’ cock inside of him pinched just right, just enough to leave him a mass of shuddering limbs, and he was thanking the Gods that he had worn his butt plug most of the morning to loosen himself up.

Public sex was a big no no for Clarus….

But not anymore…

Regis’ grin was no where near contrite as he pushed himself all the way down onto the other man’s lap and braced onto the back of the chair in front of him. From behind he was being caressed and filled, while in front the brilliant lights and rushing sounds of the film played out over his senses. “Fuck! Clar… so good baby…” Regis’ head tipped back as he shifted into the thrust rising up to meet him, his lips parted on an eternal moan. A little more.... Just a little to the left…

Clarus wouldn’t last, he was too keyed up, especially with the sight of his King’s curved back, arched to perfection in front of him in that tight white shirt and his dark wash jeans somewhere down around his shins while he bobbed up and down on Clarus’ cock like it was the only thing that mattered in the whole of this star they lived on. Soon he would realize what his King had coaxed out of him…

Soon he would know how hard Regis had worked to break him out of his shell so that the two of them could indulge this little fantasy of the King’s…

But for right now Amicitia, didn’t give a damn about where he was or what was happening around him. All he wanted, no, NEEDED! Was for Regis to cry out for the world to hear and paint the back of the hideous chair he held onto, a blinding shade of white. With a mighty growl, Clarus pressed one massive hand down on his lover’s shoulder to hold him in place while he used the other to shift him just so. That was when Clarus struck gold.

Wide eyed and reeling from the explosion that sounded off in his mind, the King held on with both hands on the back of the theater chair, unaware of how it squeaked and squawked from the abuse. All that matter was the exquisite sensation rampaging through his limbs, and how he all but went slack as Clarus began to pound into him in earnest. Four harsh thrusts, that’s all it took, and the other man came on a savage shout of victory, while Regis tumbled over the edge shortly after without a single ounce of stimulation to his cock. 

It was a few moments later, curled up together and completely sated that they realized they were not alone. To their right someone cleared their throat, and when they turned to see who had come to scold them, the glare of a flashlight caught their attention. The poor man working had heard them, came in to see what was going on and was now just watching them in disbelief. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He stated with as much authority as he could muster.

Much to the shock of the King, Clarus shrugged, yanked his boyfriend up and said, “That’s fine. The movie wasn’t that good anyway.” Then he gave Regis a swat on the rear end, as the disheveled King righted his pants around his hips, and smirked, “Let’s go baby. Gonna fuck you again at home.”

And he did….

All night long.

Regis was thrilled.

\---------------------------------------------

Happiness was fleeting and it was necessary for those who had found it to grab hold and revel in the mysteries of such a momentous feeling for as long as possible. Mortal men and women had struggled to remain in the throes of joy throughout their lifetimes over the vast centuries that separated the Gods’ first children and those that ruled the Star now.

Some were dealt harsher situations that made life’s blessings few and far between, with little happiness to glimpse past the pain. For a King or a Queen, to live a life of sorrow was a piece of the territory that living amongst splendor and privilege allowed. All of his life, Regis had bowed down to duty, never shirking it, until recently when he decided to take this one single month, in the entirety of his life, for himself and the man he loved above all others.

Joy had infused every ounce of his being until this morning when he woke to the sounds of sobs only to realize they were his own. Tears filled his vision time and again, no matter how viciously he wiped them away, until the shuddering of his shoulders distracted him from the moisture rushing down into his beard and mustache. That was when he felt a heavy arm, full of strength and warmth, curl around his frail body and hold him close to the solid chest of a man who had dedicated his life to him, not just out of duty, but out of love. “What’s wrong Regis?” Clarus asked, still groggy from sleep. His bristle covered face from the two days worth of growth on his cheeks rubbed and nuzzled into Regis’ bare back, just at the top of his spine. “Was it too much last night?”

“Never.” Regis sighed happily, the memory still fresh in his mind. 

Clarus had taken him dancing…

In all of his life, at all of the balls they had attended together, not once had he ever been held against the sturdy body of his Shield. Not once had he shared that glorious intimacy in the eyes of his people, while behind closed doors he knew each and every line of his beloved’s physique! Each scar that had ever been taken for him during a battle or a random attack, or even because of the King’s own clumsiness. His Clarus gave him everything and yet, they had never known the happiness that came with simple gestures in view of the public.

But last night…

Last night, Clarus had taken him down to the beach where a little band was playing, and moved him around that floor even when his knee became too stiff and he had been forced to put his foot on top of Clarus’ and let him move for the both of them. This morning his knee was throbbing in protest, but he didn’t care. “LAst night was everything I’ve ever wanted.” He sobbed harder, curling his pillow into his arms so that he could press his face against it to hold back the sounds of sadness pouring from him.

Clarus didn’t say a word, because he didn’t need to. After so many years as friends, then lovers, amongst a multitude of other roles and titles, the two men knew one another better than they knew themselves. Clarus kissed Regis’ shoulder tenderly, laving lightly at the skin before he stood up and pulled Regis with him. They were both gloriously naked, pale flesh to tanned flesh, a mixture of two shades that created a breathtaking visual. The Shield took his King’s hand and wrapped his other hand firmly around his waist so that his palm pressed flat to the small of his back. “Stay with me… here Regis. Hmmm…” He coaxed his love gently, not ashamed of his tears, but not wanting them to linger either. The King of Lucis already had so many burdens, he should not have the burden of joy turning to sorrow due to a moment that was now memory.

He would make this memory with him every morning if he had to. “I love you.” Resting his head down against Regis’ bushy brows, he smiled and kissed away the tears on those old wrinkled cheeks.

“I love you.” Regis stumbled ever so slightly, but soon enough found a hobbling sort of rhythm that resembled some form of dance. For many long moments, they moved to their own beat and then as the world began to wake, the melodies of the streets below overtook each of them beneath the glorious spell of freedom.

“We are free.” Regis reminded himself, pressing himself into Clarus’ arms so that he could rest his head down onto that strong shoulder that had always been there for him to cry on. Much as he was doing now.

Clarus wrapped his hands around his lover’s smaller back and held him tight. “We always were. Loving you… that’s freedom.” He told him softly, feeling his own tears slip free of his eyes to join the moment.

That day neither man spoke any further on the realization that their month was quickly fading away and soon they would return home. Instead they laughed, cried a bit more, ate until they were both sick, and danced…

They danced long into the wee hours of the night until Clarus was too weak to bear the weight of their bodies any longer. 

Sometimes strength gave out but Regis learned in that moment, that love…

Well it never did.

And that was his strength.

\----------------------------------

It happened on a rainy, boring Wednesday afternoon while Clarus and Regis enjoyed their favorite talk show. The phone rang with an ominous trilling, not endearing either man to it’s presence in their lives. Upon the seventh ring, because they did not have an answering machine, Regis eventually climbed off of the couch and picked up the receiver to hold it to his ear.

“Hello.”

“Dad?” It was Noctis…

Regis felt his heart all but drop to the bottoms of his feet when his sweet boy’s tone rang over the line, knowing now, without a doubt, that his freedom was over. He turned back to gaze at Clarus and tried his best to muster a smile. He would not cry… Not again.

“Hello son. How is it going there?” Part of him wanted to know and the other part couldn’t stand to hear the news, but he had always known that this would have to come to an end. 

But perhaps…

“Just fine dad. I just called to say…” Noctis paused and Regis felt his heart nearly slam to a stop before he heard, “Why don’t you sta another month. Things are going well and I’m learning a lot. I’ll call you when I need help, but I’d like to give you a little more time with Clarus. That okay?”

Okay, perhaps he would cry. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, trying to fight down his upcoming cries of joy, Regis nodded emphatically and whispered out, “Sure. That’s great son. I… I’m so proud of you.” He was gripping the plastic phone like a lifeline and nearly crushed it when he heard, 

“Thanks Dad.” With such tenderness that reminded him of the little boy who once knew nothing of the horrors of the world. “I love you. Call soon. Have fun.” And then Noctis hung up and Regis followed suit.

The second the phone was back in the holder he flew into Clarus’ arms with a hot kiss on his lips for his wonderful Shield. “You did this?” He asked softly, mouthing at the firm lips that he wanted to feel smothering his.

Clarus smirked and pulled Regis into the type of embrace he wanted, slow and easy, almost lazy in that way that made a person tingle all over until they were practically vibrating from the pleasure of it. “Maybe… Now shut up and make love to me.” 

Regis reared back with a happy smile and lightly swatted Clarus’ stomach. “So bossy…” There wasn’t an ounce of heat in his tone, and both men knew that the King loved when Clarus took charge.

Which was why he had called and asked the boys to give them a little more time. 

It was why he continued to call for the next few months to ask for just a bit more…

Those six months that Clarus and Regis spent in their little dumpy apartment with furniture that was falling apart and their new mattress that sat on the floor instead of a frame, were pure heaven. There wasn’t a thing either of them would have changed.

They ate boxed food, take out noodles, and went on little adventures together.

Always together.

And it was those memories that they made in that little seaside town that gave them the strength to move forward into a budding war that they would start but would never see end. When Clarus drew his last breath, knowing that his love would follow him soon enough, he hurried to the beyond and waited…

Waited for Regis to open that old wooden door and walk across those mismatched boards to their queen sized bed draped in sheets and blankets that refused to match, and smile down at him.

“Dance with me Clarus.” Regis whispered with the weight of the world finally off of his shoulders and a glint of peace in his beautiful hazel eyes. Gone was the armor of a King, and in its place were those plain white shirts and dark jeans of a man. Of Regis.

“Of course, Regis.” With the title of King and Shield left behind, Clarus stood and drew his beloved into his arms before he set the pace of this, their first dance in their newest adventure.


End file.
